User blog:ThunderLightningwing/Diamond Bee is the best bee.
Change my mind. *ahem* You probably gonna say "Thunder, are you dumb? Tabby Bee is the best bee!" Well, it might be, but there is one single detail that i want to talk about. (this blog isn't about hating Tabby Bee.) So, '''with new update, we have one new stat in the "System" menu. It is called ''Honey From Tokens. This stat equals to 100% in start of the game (Example: If you have lvl 5 Diamond Bee, it's Honey Gift+ tokens will give 5,000 Honey). But! This stat can be increased with: *Amulets (Stick Bug/Shell) *Items (Honey Mask / Honeycomb Belt) So, we can increase Honey From Tokens ''(next i will call this stat HFT for short), ''but how high we can do it and why it is better than Tabby Bee? In short: It is better in Ant Challenge. It's ability can be OP and give you 67+ thousands honey, which is really useful in Ant Challenge. In long: ''Read further. Honey From Tokens: Ways to increase First off, Shell and Stick Bug amulets give you bonus to this stat. It is unknow how high max bonus from Stick Bug amulet can be. I have bronze amulet (2.5 million score), and it has +105% HFT. '''Possibly, Diamond Stick Bug Amulet will give you +250% HFT. Diamond Shell Amulet can give you up to 40% HFT. Honey Mask will give you amazing look god powers control over entire BSS +150% HFT and Honeycomb Belt will give you +50% HFT. Combining all this, we can get +345% HFT. And this isn't highest amount! But even with 445% HFT total (345% HFT that we can earn + 100% base HFT). But still, why Diamond Bee is better than Tabby Bee? I am pretending that Diamond Bee is better than Tabby Bee, but''' not''' in everything! You still need to get Tabby Bee if you doesn't have one. Okay, so. Diamond Bee's ability Honey Gift+ is really OP. Why, you ask? Huh, it only gives 15,000 Honey at max level, and you need to waste a lot of treats to get lvl 15 Diamond Bee? Don't forget about HFT! With 100% (base) HFT, we can get maximum 15,000 Honey from Honey Gift+ (at Diamond Bee lvl 15). My HFT right now is 205%, and my lvl 8 Diamond Bee can give more that lvl 15 Diamond Bee at 100% HFT. Nice? nais. But! Known maximum highest amount of HFT is +345%, so we can go deeper (into honey)! calculating 15,000 (lvl 15 Diamond Bee) + 345% (known +max amount of HFT = 66,750 Almost 67,000 Honey with 445% HFT total! This is very OP for the Ant Challenge. And you can get not only one Diamond Bee, you can get 5, 10, 15 (or even tuck them into all you'r hive slots). So basically, Diamond Bee have most useful ability that can boost your Ant Challenge progress rapidly. And don't forget about gifted Honey Bee x2 bonus! I dont know how total HFT will calculated with gifted Honey Bee, but still. Tabby or not Tabby? So, someone might defend Tabby Bee there. As i said before, i am not hating Tabby Bee. I just want to say that Diamond Bee can be fore useful for different occasions. There i will compare Tabby bee with Diamond bee in table below. *TL stands for Tabby Love So, both Tabby and Diamond bees are good. Diamond Bee is useful in Ant Challenge, and Tabby Bee can give you lots of pollen. Next, i will anwser some arguments in favor of Tabby Bee. You need to get 445% HFT to unlock full Diamond Bee potential! This is long! ''' Well, you need to get 1,000 Tabby Love to unlock it's full potential either. Without 1,000 Tabby Love Tabby bee is worse that Diamond Bee with 100% (base) HFT. '''Tabby Bee is OP in pollen collecting, it can collect 1+ million pollen with Scratch! Well, Diamond Bee isn't THAT OP in pollen colelcting, i gonna agree with that. But you can't just create perfect bee that is useful for all. It is like, saying that Vicious Bee is not OP cause it collects/converts pollen at the same rate as Basic Bee, but completely ingoring the fact that it can deal lots of damage in battle. Diamond Bee is worse that Tabby Bee in pollen collecting, but remember: *You can get more that 1 Diamond Bee. *Diamond Bee is useful in Ant Challenge. Scratch can help you in the Ant Challenge alot too! 4 words: Ant Challenge Flower Nerf. Ant Challenge Field (?) nerfed alot after 25 November update, so it is harder to collect 67,000 pollen from Ant Challenge with Scratch, while Honey Gift+ will guarantee to give that amount of pollen, and you can get more that 1 Diamond Bee, so it is basically much better in Ant Challenge. Category:Blog posts